Rod Zhaman
Prastarý Africký rod z Egypta, datující své předky až do dnů Horního Egypta. Ve starověkých a středověkých dobách tvrdívali, že zakladatelka jejich rodu je bohyně Isis, od níž mají moc léčit a manipulovat světlem a ohněm. Později, v době osvícenství od svého tvrzení upustili, vědouc, že bohové neexistují. Jejich největšími nepřáteli jsou mocní démoni Usirev a Seth, známí z egyptské mytologie, stejně jako ďábelský had Apofis. Rod Zhaman má mnoho generací, jejichž vyjmentování, včetně jejich úspěchy a životní příběhy by vydaly na víc než jednu knihu. Tato stránka se pak bude věnovat posledním dvěma generacím, tedy jediným žijícím členům tohoto prastarého rodu. Předposlení generace Bratři Andile a Idir, s jejich sestřenicí Zuri. Andile Andile je nejstarší z jeho generace s pyrokinetickými schopnostmi. Je to tvrdý muž a zapálený bojovník se zlem. Rád by se vyrovnal legendárním činům svých předků, ale bohužel se mu to dosud nepodařilo. Je přísným rodičem svých dvou synů, které vede k tvrdé disciplíně a potírání zla v Africe. Společně se svými syny porazil spousty démonů a zachránil mnoho nevinných. Idir Andilův mladší bratr a taktéž nejmladší ze své generace. Idir se pravý opak svého bratra. Pravidlům moc nezadá a rád je porušuje. Zamlada se dostal do několika pořádných malérů a znepřátelil si mnoho afrických čarodějnických rodin.Přesto se časem uklidnil a založil rodinu, kterou miluje nade vše. Jeho schopností je manipulace se světlem, kterou ovládl až k dokonalosti - dokáže se znevidtelnit, ale i vytvořit iluze. Zuri Zuri léčitelka je srdcem rodu Zhaman. Krotí své bratrance, a udržuje rozhádanou rodinu pohromadě. Andil a Idir spolu moc nevychází, ale pro Zuri udělají cokoliv, dokonce i přetrpí přítomnost toho druhého. Zuri má dvě dcery, které vychovává stejně s láskou a bez rozdílů. Přes to však proti ní její starší dcera rebeluje a nevychází se svou mladší sestrou. Poslední generace Oyibo Oyibo je nejstarší z pětice poslední generace rodu Zhaman a Andilův syn se schpností pyrokineze, stejně jako má jeho sestřenice Afia. Je velmi dobře trénovaný v bojových umění a zběhlý v kouzlení. Spolu se svým bratem a otcem má na kontě několik desítek zničených démonů, což bylo kolikrát jejich týdenní cvičení. Díky tomu je z něj ocelově tvrdý mladý muž. Zuberi Mladší z Andilových synů, bratr Oyiba a bratranec Niy, Afii a Faraiy. Zdědil strýcovu schopnost Fotokineze, kterou se naučil ovládat stejně jak dobře jako on. Zuberi pod otcovým vlivem navštěvoval vojenskou akademii a získal práci jako policista, což jeho magicku kariéru poněkud ztěžuje. Pokoušel se usměrnit svou sestřenici Afii, ale to jen vyústilo v její útěk do Maroka. Nia Nia je jediná dcera Idira. Má ráda přírodu, zvířata a tradice, kterým se věnuje. Studuje veterinu a ve volném čase se zabývá skleníkem plném všemožných rostlin, kde také odpočívá. Účastní se také tradičních slavností, kde vystupuje. Její schopností je termokineze. Afia Afia je rebelka rodiny, odtrhla se od svých příbuzných a žije v Maroku. Zuriina dcera a sestra Farai. Nesnáší svou milou sestru, i své disciplinované bratrance, steně jako tradiční sestřenici Niy. Je bojovnice, tvrdá, odhodlaná a paličatá. Ráda se pere a dělá bojové sporty. Její schopností je pyrokineze. Farai Farai je nejmladší z poslední generace. Její matkou je Zuri, otce nezná, zmizel totiž, když byly se sestrou malé. Od té doby je matka obě vychovávala sama. Je sestrou Afie a sestřenicí Niy, Oyiba a Zuberiho. Farai je zlatíčko rodiny, milá, hodná a obětavá. Má matčinu schopnost léčení.